A group of people attending an event or travelling together share the memories of a moment in life. The memories are many times supported by documentation such a photos or video recordings. One thing about this is that the one taking the photos is mostly not present on the pictures. Another thing is that different people see different things to capture on photo or video. Portable electronic apparatuses, such as digital cameras and mobile telephones having digital camera function, are often brought everywhere by everybody nowadays, crudely expressed. Therefore, on an occasion as this, a lot of different documentation is normally made when considering that many of the participants each make a few shots. After the event or travel, some may send copies to the others of their photos or video clips. With digital photos or video clips, this can be made via email or any other messaging service. However, this requires an extra effort and has to be remembered to be done afterwards. Thus, there can be considered a problem of sharing captured memories, i.e. pictures and video clips, with others that have shared the moment when these were acquired.